


【GGAD】恶龙与星辰（3）

by Doctor_Lily



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 14:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Lily/pseuds/Doctor_Lily





	【GGAD】恶龙与星辰（3）

"但是修道者的生活并不丰富也不诱人，你可以随时离开。"

当然也可以留下。

 

日复一日重复的工作盖勒特并不觉得乏味，他似乎已经做好了在这里长期住下的准备，每天抱着厚重的书本和各种魔法仪器等阿不思一一接见信徒，即使时间太久也毫无怨言，他可以随手摆弄那些贵重精密的仪器，或者随手翻开一页……

阿不思不像有些高高在上的神职人员，要求随从反复记诵各种禁令直到反胃，再把自己理解的所谓教义塞到别人的脑子里。求助的信徒如果不按固定的格式讲述请求，都会遭到傲慢的拒绝，甚至审判。

与它的盛名相比，圣殿并不算大得过分，但是天才的孤独并不会因此而减少。盖勒特清楚地感觉到，阿不思甚至没有交给他任何一项固定的日常工作，所谓助手不过是一个收留他的借口。两个人交谈的内容很快就从规定的范围扩展到了文学，艺术，甚至相对危险的魔法领域……比起高高在上的祭司，他更像一个可以放心求助的朋友。

 

"婴儿的心脏，少女的眼睛，白鸽的翅膀和独角兽的血。"盖勒特把装着清水的银碗递给阿不思，后者把他摆在纯白的石像前，"他们为什么要夺走这些东西？"

清水倒映着穹顶的星空，传说这透过媒介，自愿长眠在地下，成为宝藏和王位守护者的魔法师就能看到星光，等到亚瑟王回来的那一天，他会回到爱人的身边，继续辅佐他的国王。

"你不应该在这样的问题里陷得太深，现在它们对你来说还太危险。"

"只是每天都有越来越多的人来向你哭诉，我听见……"

"人们所说的纯血恶魔通常被认为是七名堕天使的后代，他们从天界坠落人间，麻瓜文明称他们为撒旦。"阿不思跪在祭坛上，垂着眼给烛台添上新的蜡烛，"在他们的神话中，魔鬼撒旦化身为龙，尾巴扫过了1/3的天上星辰，它有七个头，每个头上都戴着王冠，贪婪地吞吃着新生的婴儿。*"阿不思并不避讳自己信奉的神明，直接在祭坛的台阶上坐下，示意盖勒特坐到自己身边。

"但麻瓜离传说的真相总是更远。"

"没错，七个头代表的恶行体现在在所有人的身上，无论是麻瓜、巫师还是恶魔……只是在某个群族中会格外明显。"阿不思的手指在两个人的面前滑动，"不只是魔法，还有智慧和情感，原本是为众神所独占的力量，人间的生灵之所以可以拥有这些，是因为我们的祖先从黑暗的尽处偷来了光，所以那些罪恶也随着血液流淌到了后代身上。"

"所以你觉得恶魔并不是完全与世人隔绝的种族？"

"我可不想当个好为人师的家伙，虽然令人难过的是我似乎一直在做这样的事情……"阿不思假假地抱怨了一句，"他们当然不是的，传说中我们魔力的来源就是一位善良美丽的女士与邪恶幽灵的结合，那个伟大的人继承了父亲的魔力又选择了母亲的善良，他为我们的世界提供保护，而之后的我们每个人都有那样的血液，神奇但又隐藏着危险，包括麻瓜们，只是他们身上属于魔法的那一部分已经变得淡薄，所以重要的不是继承，而是选择。"

"但是残忍地攫取那些东西，依然是邪恶的罪行。"

"是的，盖勒特，那样的行为非常邪恶。"祭司的目光沉静，又带着悲痛和愤怒，"不仅是因为手段残忍，而是因为他们并不是必须要这样做。即使是恶魔，你提到的这些东西也不是必需品，只有危险又复杂的魔法阵才会用到。普通人需要复方汤剂才能改变样貌，高明的魔法师却只需要变形术……"

"只有低阶恶魔才需要这些？"

"我想是的，那样的魔法阵一到成功可以给他们带来穿越白魔法屏障的力量，虽然大多数个体会因为为无法承受巨大的魔法冲击而丧命。"祭司年轻的脸上带着与年龄不符的倦意，"你很有天赋，盖勒特，不过今天已经够晚了，把水晶球给我吧。"

少年知道自己不应该再问下去了，尽管对方并没有直接喊停，水晶球里属于初学者的白雾还不能完全退去，使用者只看得到几个影影绰绰的人像，他把水晶球稳妥地放到阿不思的手心才松了手。

 

白袍祭司尽可能地保护自己治下的居民，那些可怕的事情只在遥远又偏僻的角落，偶尔有信徒因为恐惧和怜悯流泪，也能很快从他这里找到安慰，转身就能大着嗓门跟市集上的小贩为半个银币吵一架。

然而那些人显然已经成功了。

月中集会的前夜，邪恶的影子在夜幕的掩盖下穿过了魔法禁制，圣殿保护范围内的平民没有丝毫准备，连警报都没有一声响动，几栋房子里的鲜血已经悄悄漫过了卧室的门槛，户外大门紧闭，好像他们只是不约而同地睡过了时间，错过了今天的祝祷。

等人们终于意识到，之前那些可怕的事情和自己身处同一个世界，黑暗血腥的边角已经蔓延到了自己身边时，第一反应就是团团堵住了曾经以为可以放心依赖的圣殿的大门，要求祭司给出一个说法。

 

"这不是祭司的错，如果从外部突破，他不可能接不到提示，我知道第二层……"

阿不思抬手打断了盖勒特的话，独自走下台阶，在众人的叫骂和推搡中堪堪站稳，面不改色地接下所有指责，然后又一刻不停地寻访生者，为幸存的人们张开新的魔法禁制。盖勒特倔强地不肯待在圣殿，跟在阿不思身后直到太阳偏西，两个人都沾了满身的血污。

最后一缕魔力从杖尖缓缓流出，准备补上昨晚留下的薄弱部分，突然一声凄厉的嘶吼，有受了伤潜伏在禁制之外的恶魔准备抓住最后的机会冲进屏障。巨大的魔力损耗让阿不思浑身肌肉酸痛，情急之下魔杖竟脱了手。

"粉身碎骨！"盖勒特慌乱中喊出了脑子里出现的第一句咒语，一道亮得刺眼的光从另一个人的魔杖里发出，但是咒语的力度远远超出了预期，和魔法禁制的力量产生共鸣，形成了一个巨大的漩涡，不自量力的低阶恶魔早已粉身碎骨，但是抽动了第一块基石的少年也无法收回自己的魔杖，像赤手空拳地站在风暴来袭的海面上，唯一的落脚点是还没有断开魔法连接的魔杖。

好在阿不思很快反应过来，捡起魔杖加入了这场较量，两个人最后有惊无险地脱身出来。

过度的紧张和劳累之后又呛了冷风，阿不思不停地咳嗽，几乎说不出一句完整的话，让人觉得他下一声就要咳出一口血来，呼吸越来越困难深重，掩盖了一个多月的花香又开始露头。

 

"我扶你回去。"

"不，"阿不思塞了一张脏兮兮卷了边的羊皮纸在盖勒特的手里，"我们第一次见面的小巷，不要和其他人说任何东西，去找一个叫阿不福思的人，他会给你有可以帮到我的东西，我在圣殿里等你。"

一脸紧张的少年看了一眼那个写得潦草的地址，郑重地点了点头，后退了几步之后才转身向远处跑去。

跑到阿不思看不到的拐角处，啪的一声脆响。

他幻影移形了。

*借鉴于圣经


End file.
